Akaski siblings
by XxKitsuu-omega16xX
Summary: two youger siblings of akaski members become best friends but one small problem what will happen in the akaski when the two get together and cause havic? rated because of some adult theme vilonce and cussing.


Disclimer:i own only the made up characters

auther's note: 'space'=thoughts, "space"=speaking, ~space~=time skip, `space`=justu

* * *

"Haha,, kick it again….haha lets see if it will do anything to us!" shouted a 5 year old little boy. The little boy looked around for a stick and instead found a rock with jagged eges. He picked it up and went to join the small circle of kids around another little kid. He "was about to through it when a girl the age of 6 stood in front of the little girl that was all bruised and cut and covered in snot. The 6 year old had rusty red hair that went down to her tummy. It had a short layer that went to her chin and had a pig tail on the left side of her head. Her eyes were a brownish redish color. She also had a little human looking puppet on her back. "don't hurt her wow or I will wurn you wall in to wy wuppets." The girl said to the other kids. In the village hiden in the sand this girl was known as Tsuki "da-ku kugutsu oushi"**(dark puppet queen). She was the most feared people besides gaara because if she got mad she would turn the person that mad her mad in to a human puppet. When the kids heard her threat they started to run away. Being satisfied with this she turnd around and held out her hand with a smile on her face. "are you ok?" Tsuki asked the girl. She looked up at Tsuki and nodded. "names Tsuki!" she shouted happy. The other girl giggled. " 'uki, my name is Ai." The little girl said. "the that one girl that has the ookami in her right?" Tsuki asked. "Yes." Ai said. "Isnt your father the person in charge of kohana?" Tsuki asked. "Yes he is." Ai replyed. "then what are you doing out here in suna?" "My father is on a busnis trip here to see the kazekage." Tsuki being satisfied with this reply asked ai if she wanted to hang out with her and ai agreed. They played until the sun set. They were in the park when they saw Ai's father. "Daddy!" Ai yelled as she ran to her father. "Ai I have a special mission for you." The hokakage said. "I want you to live here for awhile because every one in kohana being men to you and you almost dieing three times I know you will be safer here." "ok daddy, I made a new friend her nme is 'uki." Ai said. Ai's father looked at Tsuki and was satisfied with his childs new friend and knew that she would be safe in her hands. Ai's father told Ai that she already had a house that she would be staying in and that he would want her at the house by night fall until she could protect her self. Ai agareed and said bye to her father when he left. Tsuki and Ai played until dark. "Night Ai-chan see you tomarrow." Tsuki shouted. When Tsuki got home she saw her brother Sasori packing up clothes. "watcha doin oni-san?" Tsuki asked. "I am leaving and not coming back." Sasori replied. "Can I come?" Tsuki asked. "No." "Why not?" Tsuki asked again. "Ill tell you what, in two years when you are ten I will come get you and take you back to where I am going how about that?" Sasori affored. "Promise?" "yes, promise." **

**~2 years later~**

**'its been two years since oni-san left.' Tsuki thought. she is now 8 years old now and is waiting for her big brother to come get her any day now. "'uki!" Ai-chan yelled. ever since they met they would meet in the park and play until night time. "hey ai-chan whats up?" "I just cant belive its been two years since your brother left. have you heard anything from him yet?" No i havent but im sure he will be back any day now." tsuki said. "hows your obaasan, the sand elder doing?" ai-chan asked. as if on que the sandelder Chiyo came out of a poof of smoke. "granddaughter i need to talk to you." "ok obaasan." tsuki said and left with chiyo in another poof of smoke. "you wanted to speak with me obaasan?" tsuki said. "yes your bother is here to get you." obaasan said. with that Sasori walked out of the shadows. "Hello little sister." Sasori.  
**


End file.
